Control
by Lost Sapphires
Summary: Lex, Chloe, Jewelery...but it's not what your thinking! R&R. xoxo


Disclaimer: Smallville belongs to Warner Bro's. I don't own any of this; trust me if I did Michael Rosenbaum would still be around, and there'd be a hell of a lot more Chlex, or at least some Chlollie!

* * *

"Lex" She struggled against his grip. "Let go of me! You have no right to do this."

She was sure the vice like hold he had on her wrist would leave bruises that she'd have to explain away the next day.

He ignored everything she said. His focus, as always, was on his own goals.

"Where did you get that?" His voice was cold and harsh. His eyes focused unwavering on the green jewel hanging around her neck.

"It was a gift" as she spoke her free hand clasped protectively around the suspended stone "for my birthday."

"From Queen." Lex spat the last word as if it would leave a foul taste in his mouth.

Truth was it was from Oliver. It had arrived, in true Oliver Queen style, hanging from a green arrow above her bed. She was sure it cost more than the average house; but it was beautiful and more glamorous than anything else she owned. It awakened her all too often suppressed girly side and she couldn't wait to wear it. Nevertheless, when she got called in to Lex Luthor's office at the Daily Planet, she didn't expect it to have anything to do with her jewellery.

He paused for a moment watching her. Chloe could see that he was deciding how to proceed. The cogs and springs behind his eyes were ticking away determining the best course of action.

A dangerous calm swept through the room as Lex lifted his chin and drew himself up to his full height. The power surrounding him was almost palpable, radiating out into the room like an electric charge.

"You will return it," It was an order given without concern or emotion. His voice was metallic; cold and unfeeling.

"What!" Chloe gaped. "It was a gift, you can't..."

Lex turned on her, steel eyes blazing. "Can't what?" he demanded, gripping her tightly with both hands at her shoulders. Generating more bruises for her to explain.

"Don't forget Chloe, you made a deal. I own you. And you will do exactly as I tell you."

His face was only inches from hers now; his breath hot against her skin. Despite the heat, shivers ran down her spine.

"No!" She could feel herself getting angrier as she pushed him off her. "That has nothing to do with this. I have done what you asked. I get you the information you want and I make sure no one finds out. _That_ was our deal! My friendships don't affect that. You have no influence in that part of my life."

He sneered at her, grabbing her and pulling her back to him. "Trust me Chloe," his voice had dropped to a growl "my influence affects every area of your life." He was too close now. She could feel her breath quicken and her heart rate sped up. His free hand reached up, twirling the emerald between his fingers. He almost appeared to be admiring it.  
"Now;" he met her gaze, "you can either return the necklace, or maybe we should reconsider our arrangement."

"Lex..." she started, instantly hating how worried her voice sounded. His eyes had dropped back down to the pendent, ignoring her. "please. It's just a necklace. Why does it matter?"

Abruptly, he dropped the stone and turned away from her. Throwing her aside like some unwanted whim. Chloe watched him in silence, knowing she wasn't going to get an answer. Lex had decided that the conversation was over. All that was left was for him to deliver his verdict, like a judge handing down a sentence.

"You will return the necklace; and then you will have no further contact with Oliver Queen." He spoke with complete control. Every syllable and tone was carefully considered.

His steel eyes were fixed on her and Chloe felt certain that for a split second she caught a glimpse of the same predatory glimmer that was once so common in the glances Lionel used to send her way. Under his scrutinizing gaze, she felt far too alone and exposed. She wrapped her own arms around herself in an attempt to fill the emptiness. It didn't help.

"Oh, and Chloe, I don't want you returning it in person. We wouldn't want to give Mr. Queen any extra opportunities to play hero; now would we?" He paused; still watching. "Do you understand?"

She turned to walk away. She just wanted to get away from him. She could feel her eyes beginning to burn, but she would not cry. He did not get to make her cry. She was stronger than that. He did not have that power.

"I hate you." She whispered, venom lacing every word.

"The feeling is more than mutual Chloe." He was smirking, still watching as she stormed from the room, leaving him there, brandy in hand and thoroughly amused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chloe knew she shouldn't do it, that she should make a stand. She was her own person and nobody, not even Lex Luthor, controlled her.

But she didn't. In the end she did exactly as she had been told. She sent the necklace back to Oliver; neatly wrapped in the box it had arrived in. Then she ignored every message, call and email he sent, even refusing to see him when he visited her at work.

She did everything Lex had told her to. She hated it and she hated the control she allowed him to have over her, but in the end she did it. Not because she wanted to, but because he wanted her to. Because in the in end he really did control her.

* * *

Review? Pretty Please...

Kisses...


End file.
